The present invention relates generally to medical devices and is particularly directed to a fluid dispensing device and a fluid sampling device of the type which penetrates the stratum corneum and epidermis, but not into the dermis of skin. The invention is specifically disclosed as an array of microneedles which painlessly and with minimal trauma to the skin enable fluid transfer either into a body as a dispensing device, or from the body to sample body fluid.
Topical delivery of drugs is a very useful method for achieving systemic or localized pharmacological effects. The main challenge in transcutaneous drug delivery is providing sufficient drug penetration across the skin. The skin consists of multiple layers starting with a stratum corneum layer about (for humans) twenty (20) microns in thickness (comprising dead cells), a viable epidermal tissue layer about seventy (70) microns in thickness, and a dermal tissue layer about two (2) mm in thickness.
The thin layer of stratum corneum represents a major barrier for chemical penetration through skin. The stratum corneum is responsible for 50% to 90% of the skin barrier property, depending upon the drug material""s water solubility and molecular weight. The epidermis comprises living tissue with a high concentration of water. This layer presents a lesser barrier for drug penetration. The dermis contains a rich capillary network close to the dermal/epidermal junction, and once a drug reaches the dermal depth it diffuses rapidly to deep tissue layers (such as hair follicles, muscles, and internal organs), or systemically via blood circulation.
Current topical drug delivery methods are based upon the use of penetration enhancing methods, which often cause skin irritation, and the use of occlusive patches that hydrate the stratum corneum to reduce its barrier properties. Only small fractions of topically applied drug penetrates through skin, with very poor efficiency.
Convention methods of biological fluid sampling and non-oral drug delivery are normally invasive. That is, the skin is lanced in order to extract blood and measure various components when performing fluid sampling, or a drug delivery procedure is normally performed by injection, which causes pain and requires special medical training. An alternative to drug delivery by injection has been proposed by Henry, McAllister, Allen, and Prausnitz, of Georgia Institute of Technology (in a paper titled xe2x80x9cMicromachined Needles for the Transdermal Delivery of Drugs), in which an array of solid microneedles is used to penetrate through the stratum corneum and into the viable epidermal layer, but not to the dermal layer. In this Georgia Tech design, however, the fluid is prone to leakage around the array of microneedles, since the fluid is on the exterior surface of the structure holding the microneedles.
Another alternative to drug delivery by injection is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,482 (by Gerstel), in which an array of either solid or hollow microneedles is used to penetrate through the stratum corneum, into the epidermal layer, but not to the dermal layer. Fluid is to be dispensed either through hollow microneedles, through permeable solid projections, or around non-permeable solid projections that are surrounded by a permeable material or an aperture. A membrane material is used to control the rate of drug release, and the drug transfer mechanism is absorption. The microneedle size is disclosed as having a diameter of 15 gauge through 40 gauge (using standard medical gauge needle dimensions), and a length in the range of 5-100 microns. The permeable material may be filled with a liquid, hydrogel, sol, gel, of the like for transporting a drug through the projections and through the stratum corneum.
Another structure is disclosed in WO 98/00193 (by Altea Technologies, Inc.) in the form of a drug delivery system, or analyte monitoring system, that uses pyramidal-shaped projections that have channels along their outer surfaces. These projections have a length in the range of 30-50 microns, and provide a trans-dermal or trans-mucous delivery system, which can be enhanced with ultrasound.
Another structure, disclosed in WO 97/48440, WO 97/48441, and WO 97/48442 (by ALZA Corp.) is in the form of a device for enhancing transdermal agent delivery or sampling. It employs a plurality of solid metallic microblades and anchor elements, etched from a metal sheet, with a length of 25-400 mm. WO 96/37256 (by Silicon Microdevices, Inc.) disclosed another silicon microblade structure with blade lengths of 10-20 mm. For enhancing transdermal delivery.
Most of the other conventional drug delivery systems involve an invasive needle or plurality of needles. An example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,991 (by Gross) which uses a hollow needle to penetrate through the epidermis and into the dermis of the subject""s skin when the housing containing an expansible/contractible chamber holding a reservoir of fluidic drug is attached to the skin. Another example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,023 (by Lee) which administers fluidic drugs using a plurality of solid needles that penetrate into the dermis. The Lee drug delivery system ionizes the drug to help transfer the drug into the skin by an electric charge. The needles are disclosed as being within the range of 200 microns through 2,000 microns.
Another example of a needle that penetrates into the dermis is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,139, WO 99/00155, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,801 (by Lin) in which the needle is processed using integrated circuit fabrication techniques. The needles are disclosed as having a length in the range of 1,000 microns through 6,000 microns.
The use of microneedles has great advantages in that intracutaneous drug delivery can be accomplished without pain and without bleeding. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmicroneedlesxe2x80x9d refers to a plurality of elongated structures that are sufficiently long to penetrate through the stratum corneum skin layer and into the epidermal layer, yet are also sufficiently short to not penetrate to the dermal layer. Of course, if the dead cells have been completely or mostly removed from a portion of skin, then a very minute length of microneedle could be used to reach the viable epidermal tissue.
Since microneedle technology shows much promise for drug delivery, it would be a further advantage if a microneedle apparatus could be provided to sample fluids within skin tissue. Furthermore, it would be a further advantage to provide a microneedle array in which the individual microneedles were of a hollow structure so as to allow fluids to pass from an internal chamber through the hollow microneedles and into the skin, and were of sufficient length to ensure that they will reach into the epidermis, entirely through the stratum corneum.
Accordingly, it is a primary advantage of the present invention to provide a microneedle array in the form of a patch which can perform intracutaneous drug delivery. It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a microneedle array in the form of a patch that can perform interstitial body-fluid testing and/or sampling. It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a microneedle array as part of a closed-loop system to control drug delivery, based on feedback information that analyzes body fluids, which can achieve real time continuous dosing and monitoring of body activity. It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide an iontophoretically/microneedle-enhanced transdermal drug delivery system in order to achieve high-rate drug delivery and to achieve sampling of body fluids. It is a yet further advantage of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing an array of microneedles using microfabrication techniques, including standard semiconductor fabrication techniques. It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing an array of microneedles comprising a plastic material by a xe2x80x9cself-moldingxe2x80x9d method, a micromolding method, a microembossing method, or a microinjection method.
Additional advantages and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, and in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a first embodiment of an improved microneedle array is constructed of silicon and silicon dioxide compounds using MEMS (i.e., Micro-Electro-Mechanical-Systems) technology and standard microfabrication techniques. The microneedle array may be fabricated from a silicon die which can be etched in a microfabrication process to create hollow cylindrical individual microneedles. The resulting array of microneedles can penetrate with a small pressure through the stratum corneum of skin (including skin of animals, reptiles, or other creatures-typically skin of a living organism) to either deliver drugs or to facilitate interstitial fluid sampling through the hollow microneedles. The drug reservoir, and/or the chemical analysis components for sampling body fluid, may be fabricated inside the silicon die, or an additional thick film layer can be bonded or otherwise attached over the silicon substrate to create the reservoir. The delivery of drugs and sampling of fluids can be performed by way of passive diffusion (e.g., time release), instantaneous injection, or iontophoresis. A complete closed-loop system can be manufactured including active elements, such as micro-machined pumps, heaters, and mixers, as well as passive elements such as sensors. A xe2x80x9csmart patchxe2x80x9d can thereby be fabricated that samples body fluids, performs chemistry to decide on the appropriate drug dosage, and then administers the corresponding amount of drug. Such a system can be made disposable, including one with an on-board power supply.
In a second embodiment, an array of hollow (or solid) microneedles can be constructed of plastic or some other type of molded or cast material. When using plastic, a micro-machining technique is used to fabricate the molds for a plastic microforming process. The molds are detachable and can be re-used. Since this procedure requires only a one-time investment in the mold micro-machining, the resulting plastic microstructure should be much less expensive than the use of microfabrication techniques to construct microneedle arrays, as well as being able to manufacture plastic microneedle arrays much more quickly. It will be understood that such hollow microneedles may also be referred to herein as xe2x80x9chollow elements,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chollow projections,xe2x80x9d including in the claims. It will also be understood that such solid microneedles may also be referred to herein as xe2x80x9csolid elements,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csolid projectionsxe2x80x9d (or merely xe2x80x9cprojectionsxe2x80x9d), including in the claims.
Molds used in the second embodiment of the present invention can contain a micropillar array and microhole array (or both), which are fabricated by micro-machining methods. Such micro-machining methods may include micro electrode-discharge machining to make the molds from a variety of metals, including stainless steel, aluminum, copper, iron, tungsten, and their alloys. The molds alternatively can be fabricated by microfabrication techniques, including deep reactive etching to make silicon, silicon dioxide, and silicon carbide molds. Also, LIGA or deep UV processes can be used to make molds and/or electroplated metal molds.
The manufacturing procedures for creating plastic (or other moldable material) arrays of microneedles include: xe2x80x9cself-molding,xe2x80x9d micromolding, microembossing, and microinjection techniques. In the xe2x80x9cself-moldingxe2x80x9d method, a plastic film (such as a polymer) is placed on a micropillar array, the plastic is then heated, and plastic deformation due to gravitational force causes the plastic film to deform and create the microneedle structure. Using this procedure, only a single mold-half is required. When using the micromolding technique, a similar micropillar array is used along with a second mold-half, which is then closed over the plastic film to form the microneedle structure. The micro-embossing method uses a single mold-half that contains an array of micropillars and conical cut-outs (microholes) which is pressed against a flat surface (which essentially acts as the second mold-half) upon which the plastic film is initially placed. In the microinjection method, a melted plastic substance is injected between two micromachined molds that contain microhole and micropillar arrays.
Of course, instead of molding a plastic material, the microneedle arrays of the present invention could also be constructed of a metallic material by a die casting method using some of the same structures as are used in the molding techniques discussed above. Since metal is somewhat more expensive and more difficult to work with, it is probably not the preferred material except for some very stringent requirements involving unusual chemicals or unusual application or placement circumstances. The use of chemical enhancers, ultrasound, or electric fields may also be used to increase transdermal flow rate when used with the microneedle arrays of the present invention.
In the dispensing of a liquid drug, the present invention can be effectively combined with the application of an electric field between an anode and cathode attached to the skin which causes a low-level electric current. The present invention combines the microneedle array with iontophoresis enhancement, which provides the necessary means for molecules to travel through the thicker dermis into or from the body, thereby increasing the permeability of both the stratum corneum and deeper layers of skin. While the transport improvement through the stratum corneum is mostly due to microneedle piercing, iontophoresis provides higher transport rates in epidermis and dermis.
The present invention can thereby be used with medical devices to dispense drugs by iontophoretic/microneedle enhancement, to sample body fluids (while providing an iontophoretically/microneedle-enhanced body-fluid sensor), and a drug delivery system with fluid sampling feedback using a combination of the other two devices. For example, the body-fluid sensor can be used for a continuous noninvasive measurement of blood glucose level by extracting glucose through the skin by reverse iontophoresis, and measuring its concentration using a bioelectrochemical sensor. The drug delivery portion of this invention uses the microneedle array to provide electrodes that apply an electric potential between the electrodes. One of the electrodes is also filled with an ionized drug, and the charged drug molecules move into the body due to the applied electric potential.
Still other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description and drawings wherein there is described and shown a preferred embodiment of this invention in one of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.